1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing technique for forming dots on a printing medium with multiple print heads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color printers that make several color inks ejected from a print head to form ink dots on a printing medium have become widely used. High-speed printing apparatuses with multiple print heads have also been proposed. One proposed technique for the improved printing quality equips a temperature sensor to each print head to reduce variations in size and ejecting position of ink drops, due to a temperature variation among the print heads.
The increase in number of print heads used for printing causes an increase in number of working temperature sensors. The temperature may, however, not be varied among all the print heads, but some print heads may have a substantially similar temperature.